


Daddy Misha

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You play supernatural's star (y/c)  a demon who owes the Winchesters her life.  Off screen your life has become  boring,  and predictable.  Your marriage  is barely surviving.  You almost  hate going home.  So when things heat up between you and your Co star Misha Collins  you can't help but see where it will take you.





	1. Drinks

You step out of your trailer phone number n hand. The day had been like long and everyone couldn't wait to get home me. Everyone but you that is. You hit speed dial on your phone.

"Low? " a deep voice answered 

" Hey Max. Finally off. Thought maybe we could go out. Have a few drinks or something. " you say

"sorry babe. No can do. I still trying to get this damn report done"

"thought you finished that. " 

"me too. But they sent it back. Wasn't up to their standards." he says.

"guess I'll see u when u get home then. " you say with a sigh. 

"probably gonna pull an all-nighter. I'll just crash here at my office sometime. " 

There was a muffled Voice in the back ground. 

" That Sara? " you asked calmly. You and Max were having a hard time. The two of you hadn't even been intimate in almost 9 months. You figured it had something to do with his secretary who started worked my for him about a year ago. You had even gotten to the point you asked him straight up if he was fooling around of course he denied it. Followed by burst of anger on how you didn't trust your own husband.. But-then all these sudden long nights and even over night stays made u realize he was lying. The thing is even though you loved him, you couldn't blame him. Your Marriage had come so predictable so uneventful that you wondered if love was even enough. 

"yeah. She's was nice enough to help me out. " he said

" well OK. Guess I'll talk to you later. Love you. " 

" you too. " he said before hanging up. 

You shoved your phone into your pocket .

"night y/n " you turn to see Misha Collins walking by. 

" night Meesh . You heading home? " 

" Yeah I was just gonna give Vic a call. Let her know I was on my way. " he said showing you his phone. 

"must be nice having someone to go home too. " you say annoyed

" you OK? He asked eyeing you

"Yep. Max is working all night. At his office. In Seattle. With Sara." you say sarcastically 

"oh. Do you want to go somewhere and talk? " he asks. 

" That's OK. Vicki is waiting for you. I'll probably just go to Coors have a drink then head home. See u Monday. 

You sat at the bar nursing your rum and coke when someone walked up next to you. 

" seat taken? "

You turned to look into your Co stars blue eyes. 

"Misha? What are u doing here? " you ask. 

"I called Vicky told her not to wait up. Thought you could use a friend." he said taking a seat. 

"you didn't have to do that. " you insisted while he ordered a drink. 

"yeah I did. Now tell daddy all about it. " he teased. You smiled and the Two of you started talking. 

30 minutes later you had unloaded everything on him. 

"You sure about him and this Sara? " he asked. 

"99 percent. I mean all the signs are there. Shit we haven't even you know, in almost a yeR. " you slur a bit. 

"wow." he said. 

"tmi? " you ask downing your drink

"no. Just don't know how he could say no to you for that long. " he says with a small grin. You flag down the bartender and order another. 

"right? Thank you! I mean I'm not (favor female sex simble) but I'm better than Sara. " you huff 

Misha laughed. 

"Why don't we get out of here? " he says

"What? 'you ask confused. 

"I know a place. Quaint, more private." you look at him through slightly glazed eyes. 

" you serious? " you ask

" do you trust me? " he asks. 

Of course. " you say he holds out his hand and you take it. Noticing how well yours fits in his. So natural. He smiles and leads you out of the bar.


	2. Stars shine bright.

Misha headed out of the city. 

"where are we going? " you ask

" your gonna love it. " he says smiling at you. His eyes sparkling 

"If you're planning on killing me, Just make it quick. " you joke

" what? " he says eyeing you. The smile still on his lips. You shrug. 

" They always say it's the cute ones . " you tell him 

" You think I'm cute? " he asks

" well you have your moments. " you say smiling back. Misha"s smile widened and he laughed out loud. 

"seriously where are we going? " you ask as he turns down a gravel road nestled between trees. 

"There. " he said as the car slowed. You peered out the windshield at a glimmering lake. The full moon shined bright, eliminating the stars. 

" Oh my God, Misha! It's beautiful! " you say amazed. 

" I thought you'd like it. " he says hoping out and hurrying to open your door. He held out his hand again and you let him help you out. 

"Hold on." he reached in to the back seat and pulled out a blanket.. Along with a bottle of wine and 2 cups. You raised your eyebrow at him. 

" I made a stop before I came to see you. " he said with a smile. He took your hand and led you to the shore you stood there while he spread out the blanket. He gestured for you to sit then joined you. He popped the cork and poured your drinks. 

" this is so nice. So peaceful. I feel like I am on the edge of heaven. " you say taking a sip. 

"yeah I love it here. I come here sometimes just to reflect. " he says. 

" I can see why. " you say looking up at the million of stars. Misha lies on his back and you do the same. 

" That's Orion's belt. " he says pointing 

" you know astrology? " you ask. 

" I'm never t just a pretty face. " he says smiling. 

"I can see that. " you say. You look at him and your eyes lock. He leans in and presses his lips to yours. His hand makes its way up your inner thigh. A small moan escaped your lips.as you kissed him back. You placed a hand on his chest. 

" Misha. Your married. " you say. 

"so are you. " he says

"But.... " before you could finish Misha interrupted you 

" Vicky and I we have an open marriage. " he tells you. You look at him for a moment not sure if you believe him or not. 

" If you are uncomfortable with this I. Can take you home. " he says.. You look at him and his sweet blue eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the fact that you hadn't had sex in forever, shut maybe it was just you wanting to vet even, but for what ever reason you reached up and pulled him on top of you. 

His lips corressed your neck and you inhaled deeply. You glanced up at the stars starring down at you, before letting Misha take you away.


	3. A tangl d web

You sit on the blanket watching Misha pull his shirt over his firm abs. He turned and looked at you smiling. 

" Hungry? " he asked. 

You forced a smile back. 

" sure I could eat. " you replied. He took your hand tightly help you up. The two of you gathered up your things and headed back to his car. The ride became an awkward silence, mostly on your part. Finally Misha spoke. 

" you OK? " he asked glancing at you. 

" yeah. " you said not meeting his eyes. 

" come on y/n talk to me. " he said 

"I guess I feel a little guilty. " you admit. 

"oh. You know that's One of your best qualities, your kind heart. But in my opinion dick weed doesn't deserve anything from you. Especially your guilt. " he says. 

" Yeah well it's not just him. I mean your married too. " you say. 

" I told you. You don't have to worry about me. I mean old never just step out on my wife. I may have different views than others but I'm not a incinitive bastard. Vicky and I have an understanding. " he says. 

" so you say. " you replied. 

" in the 5 years you've known me, have I ever given you a reason to think I've lied to you? " he asks. 

" no. " you admit. 

"exactly, and I'm not about to start. You want to talk to Vicky? " he asked fishing his cell out of his coat pocket. 

" No.. I believe you. " you say. He mak s a turn into an all night dinner, shutting off the engine he turns to face you. 

"You deserve to have a little fun and happiness in your life y/n." he says seriously. 

"So this is a pity thing? " you ask feeling ashamed. He burrows his eyes and takes your hand. 

" I would never... Truth is I've had feelings for you for... Well a really long time. Yeah I admit I saw this as my chance and acted on it, but damn y/n pity was never on my mind. You are a beautiful, intelligent, caring woman. You deserve happiness. " he says. 

" Do I? " you ask. 

"of course. What is it you want y/n?" he asks. You shrug. 

"I don't know. Honestly I just want someone to take care of me. Someone I can go to when I need something, maybe even tell me what I need to do. That sounds stupid, especially in this day where a woman is supposed to take control of her own life. " you say forcing down your emotions 

" That's not stupid. It's kind of sweet. " Misha said sweetly 

" Well Max never thought so. He said I had daddy issues and needed to grow the hell up. " you tell him. 

" Yeah well we've determined that Max doesn't count for shit. Look I'd be proud to have you call me daddy." he said with a twinkle in his eye. You laugh. 

" OK now your making fun" you say. 

" No I'm serious. If you'd have me that is. " he says. You look at him and something inside you clicked. 

" I'd like that. " you say. He smiles widely, then leaned in and kissed you passionately. 

" Let's eat. " he said after pulling away. He hopped out and went around to open your door. You took his hand and let him lead you inside, unable to wipe the stupid grin off your face. 

The two of you took a booth and the waitress wondered over. 

" Hi I'm Lisa, I'll be your server. Can I get your drinks? " she asked. 

" Coffee. " Misha says. They both look at you. 

You hesitate. 

" same. " you say finally. She turns and leaves. 

"Coffee? " Misha asked.

"Well I actually wanted a milkshake but.... " your voice trailed. Misha turned and called out. 

Lisa. Could we cancel one of those coffees and get a (favor milk shake flavor) instead. " 

"sure thing. " he said. 

" Thanks Misha. Max always gave me crap about drinking them . Said they were fating." you tell him 

"Well my princess can have them anytime she wants. And if you say his name again I'm going to take you over my knee and spank you. Understand? " he said firmly you smiled. 

" Yes sir. " you say. 

" Good. I have to make a call. I'll be back. " He said he said with a wink. 

You watch as he gets up and leaves the table. The waitress returned and set the Coffee and shake down. 

"you ready to order? " she asked. 

" he went to make a phone call. " you explained 

"OK I'll be back. " she said. You looked at the milk shake, and plucked the cherry from the top of it. Slowly you popped it into your mouth and plucked it comes the stem, feeling it explode in side your mouth. 

" Damn that's one lucky cherry " Misha said joining you. You felt your cheeks reddened a bit. 

" So Vicky says hi. " He tells you. Again guilt rises. Misha looks at you. 

" y/n if talking about her right now is to hard for you right now I won't. " he says. 

" athanks I just have to get used to it. " you say. 

" I understand but sooner or later were going to have to talk about it. I mean I can't be in to places at once. " he says. You give a knowing nod as the waitress approaches again. 

" ready? " She asks. 

"I'll have the egg white omelet. And fruit bowl. " Misha says. Once again they look at you. 

" I'll have a (favor burger, ) with ( side) " you say. She hurries away. 

" Nice choice. " he tells you. 

" Thanks. Max always had a problem me eating that kind of food. " the words were out of your mouth before you could stop them. Misha doesn't say anything he just eyes you, but says nothing. 

You sip down half your shake and a smile spreads across Misha's lips. 

" Good? " he asks. You nodded. 

" Some I think Monday you need to call a lawyer file divorce papers. " he tells you. You eye him. 

" shouldn't I talk to him first?" You ask. 

" Why? So he can talk you out of it? Give you some kind of sob story about how he'll change? Look it's your choice but if you want to move on you need to take out the trash. " he says as the waitress brings your food. 

" Your right. I will I promise. " you say. 

" Good girl. " he said the two of you ate and made small talk. By time you were done the sun was about to come up. Misha followed you back to Coors to get your car. 

"You heading home? " you ask. 

"I'm gonna follow you to your house. Make sure you make it OK. " he says. 

" oh OK. " you say. He gives you a kiss and you get in your car. 

Once in your driveway Misha pulled his car up behind yours. 

" wanna come in? " you ask. 

" That be great. " he says. He follows you inside. It seemed odd beeing there with another man, and your husband not there. 

" Can I get you something? " you ask. 

You stand there awkwardly for a moment 

" uh have a seat." you say. 

Misha does just that and motions for you to come to him. He pats the space beside him and you take it. 

"I was thinking. Maybe the sooner you move out the better. " he says. 

"what? " you say. 

" I just thought maybe you'd like to have a completely new start over. I could get you an apartment close to our place. Like really close. There's one a floor up from us. We'd have to move fast though. " he says. 

" really? " you ask. 

" yeah I know the manager pretty well but I'd I'd have to make a call today.itll go fast. " he explains 

" OK yes do it. " you say. He smiles. 

"OK I'll make a call. Meantime well start packing your things. " he says you smile and lean in and hug him. He pulls back and he looks at you sternly. You look back curious. 

" something wrong? " you ask. 

"Yes. We had an agreement and you broke it. " he says your mind flashed to the restaurant and you remembered saying Max's name. 

" I'm sorry Misha. " you say. 

"Daddy. And I'm sure you are. But still a deal is a deal. " he sits in the arm chair and gestures for you. Slowly you get up and stand beside him. He reaches out and slowly lowers your Jeans and then panties. He pats his knees and a voice inside you tells you to run. That he's crazy. But instead you lean across his lap. Your hands pressed against the floor, your bare as exposed. The first sting of his slap caused you to jump. You hadn't expected it to actually hurt. Five more direct swats hit your rump stinging each time. By time he was done a few tears managed to be escaped your eyes. He stood you up. And watches as you pulled up your clothes. He stood and wiped your tears. 

" now everytime you think of his name youll remember the pain. I did that for you. Understand? He asked. 

"Yes sir. " you say. He leaned in and kissed you softly. 

" I'm gonna make that call. You go pack. " he said. You hurried to do as he says, confused, but also happy.


	4. A New life

You stood in your bedroom, not sure where to start. Things seemed to be moving way faster than you expected them to, but Misha was right. If your going to do this, then why wait. You pulled a suit case from the top of your closet and started tossing clothes into it. You opened the dresser drawer. And your heart stopped there nestled in the clothes was a small box. Slowly you opened it and found a gold locket. I love you was engraved in it. You picked up the small card. 

"To My Sara.. The love of my life." 

You in haled deeply as you realized he must have accidently stuck it in your drawer instead of his. Probably you came home and he had to stash it fast. Then picked it up and threw it across the room. Misha stepped inside just intime to see it hit the wall. You crumbled to the floor in tears. 

"Y/n?" he asked crossing the room to you and sinking down to the floor next to you. 

"I hate him..." you sobbed. 

"It's gonna be ok." he said holding you. After a few minutes you pulled away. 

"No more tears, he doesn't deserve them." Misha says. you can see both pain and anger in his eyes. You nodded. He rose and helped you up. 

"Are you ready?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I don't want anything from here anyway." you say. You grabbed what few clothes you had packed and rushed out of the room. Once in the car Misha looked at you. 

"The apartment is yours." he said smiling. 

"Really?" you ask. 

"Yep. It's one bedroom, fully furnished. 5,000 a month plus deposit, first and last of course. They're going to meet us with the key" he says as you made your way down the streets. 

"It's saturday Misha, I don't carry that much cash and my cards are in his name." you say. "I can't get to the bank till Monday."

"It's ok, I've got it covered." he says You look at him shocked. 

"I can't.. you have a family to think of." you insist. 

"I talked to Vicky, she agreed it was for the best as well." he said placing a hand on your knee. 

"But.." you say. 

"No buts, I want to. Look you said you wanted someone to take care of you, then let me." he says. 

"I'll pay you back." you say. He rolled his blue eyes. 

"Wow do you hear yourself? Look as it is your going to need to go on a shopping spree, seeing as how you left most of your stuff... Let me do this for you Princess." he says. You smile sweetly. 

"Ok, Thank you Daddy." you say He smiled a big toothy grin. 

"That's my Princess." he laughed. You glanced out the rearview mirror and watched your past disapear. 

an hr later Misha pulled up infront of his apartment buliding. A young man in a doormans suit opened your door for you as Misha came around. 

"Hello Mr Collins." he said. 

"Hey Jimmy, This is Y/n Y/ln. She's moving into Apartment 402 C." He tells them. 

"Welcome Miss y/ln." The young man said.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." you replied 

Misha Grabbed your bag from the back and hands it to you. 

"I'm gonna go park and I'll meet you in the lobby. OK." he says. 

"Ok." you say. He goes back around to the driver side of the car, and drives off. 

Nervously you step through the door Jimmy was holding open for you. The Lobby was very Lavish, with Chairs here and there, a fireplace and fountain. Off to the right you saw a small coffee shop, there was even a small rack near a front desk stacked with newspapers, and candy. You stood there trying to take everything in with out looking like a tourist. Misha stepped up next to you. 

"Wow

"You like?" he asks. 

"Very much so." you say. 

"There's a pool and work out room one floor down. " he tells you. 

"Really?" you ask amazed. He laughed at your child like expression. 

"Come on office is over here." he says. 

Misha led you to a room marked office. It was small and looked out of place. 

"MR Collins, come on in." The man said. 

"Frank, thanks for coming in on a Saturday." Misha said shaking his hand. 

"Not a problem." The man said. 

"This is my friend, y/n y/ln." Misha says The man shook your hand. 

"Miss y/ln, welcome to the Lanburry apartments. My names Frank Miller." he said

"Hello." you replied shyly

"So I have the paper work already to go, but perhaps you'd like to see the apartment first?" Mr Miller said. 

"Sure, that be great." you say. Misha picked up your bag and the two of you followed the manager to the elevator. 

"The pool and work room are open 24 hrs, the coffee shop is open 6 am to 11pm. Do you have a car Miss l/n?" He asked looking at you. You glanced at Misha remembering for the first time you left your car. 

"Yeah she does, it's being brought over later." Misha says. 

"Ok we will get you a parking pass." He said as you all stepped into the large elevator. You smile, even though there was now a knot in your gut. Odds were if you went back to get your car Ma would be home, and you really didn't want to deal with him. As if knowing what you were thinking Misha took your hand and gave it a squeeze. If Frank noticed he was doing a great jo of not showing it. The elevator stopped and you followed him out. He walked down the hall and stopped infront of room 402 C. He handed you the key 

"Care to do the honors?" he asked you smiled and took the key, you unlocked it and pushed the door open. your eyes widened again at the sight of the living area. There was a black leather couch, two arm chairs, a glass coffee table, and a metal shelf all in a modern style. The carpet was a grey plush, and you couldn't wait to dig your toes into it. There was a breakfast bar that seperated the kitchen and the living room, with 4 wooden highback stools. you made your way into the Kitchen. It was all stainless steal. 

"I think you will find this kitchen to be perfect.. its spacious, and inviting." you nod as you run your fingers along the marble counter top. 

"The bed room is this way." Frank says and you follow him down the small hall. It was large, and a queen size bed sat in the middle of it, on each side were two night stands and lamps, an oak dresser sat along the wall.. You slid open the closet.. it seemed big enough to stick a twin bed in. Two Windows let sun light in eluminating the soft blue paint of the walls. 

"And across the hall is the bathroom." He opened the door and the bath was almost as big as the bed room. A large whirl pool tub took up most of the space, a in closed shower was in the corner. on the far side was the toilet and sink. You stood in awe. "And I almost forgot" he opened what you thought was a hal closet to reveal a stackable washer and dryer. 

"So what do you think?" Misha says eyeing you. 

"I love it." you say. 

"Awesome. I must tell you we have a one pet minimum should you have or decide to get one." he said. 

"Ok" you tell him. 

"If you are ready to move in, I have the papers here." he says. he pulls a small stack of papers from his folder and you follow him to the kitchen. 

"As I told Mr Collins, Rent is 5,000 a month, I need first, last and 2,000 deposit." He says. 

"I'll take care of that for her, just run it off my card." Misha said. The man stopped for a second and then gave a nodd. 

"Very well. If you'll just sign the contract agreement it's all yours." he says. You glance at Misha who smiles. You skimmed the papers then happily signed. 

Frank handed you the spare key and then left, shutting the door behind him. 

"You really like it?" Misha asked. 

"I love it. Are you sure?" you ask

"Yep. She's yours." He says smiling. You do a small spin. as he laughed. You handed him the spare key. 

"Really?" he asked

"Well yeah, My daddy should have his own key." you tease. He chuckled and took the key from you. You tossed your arms around his neck and kissed him. He did the same and then lifted you off your feet. You stayed embraced as he picked you up off your feet and carried you to the bedroom. He tossed you on the bed and you bounced a little giggling as you did. He stood at the foot of the bed and easily removed your jeans. 

"Take off your shirt." he demanded You did slowly and he starred at you. 

"God your beautiful." he said. you laid their in your underware as he took in every inch of you. he slid your panties down and starred some more. 

"Bra." he said you reached behind and unsnapped the lace bra you were wearing. you laid there naked his eyes taking in every crevice of your body. you shivered a little bit. it was so odd to have him looking at you, but also exciting.

He slipped out of his jeans and boxers then strattled you. He locked eyes before slipping off his shirt. He pressed his lips to yours and then lowered down to your neck, he then moved to your chest, teasing your nipples with his tongue. you moaned as heat rose from you, his lips made their way to your stomach nipping as they went. 

"Misha.." you moaned. 

"What's my name?" he asked stopping to look at you. 

"Daddy." you say breathless. 

"Exactly, when were alone, it's always daddy... or sir... understand?" he asked. you noded afraid to speak. He came back up and kissed you as his hands rubbed the inside of your thigh. You moaned again. 

He covered your mouth with his as he took you once again body, mind and soul...

You laid there Misha laying next to you. You wrapped your arm around his bare chest and he kissed the top of your head. 

"I have to go." he said regretfully. 

You gave a whimper and pulled him closer to you. He sighed. 

"Honey, I hate to but V...." he stopped before saying her name. 

"I know, It's ok. I just have to get use to it." You say, rolling off of him so he could get dressed. 

"I'm glad your giving this a try. It's not that bad really. Very liberating." he says. 

"Never been the other woman." you say. 

"Your not the other woman, your the newest member of the family. And I'm hoping you will let yourself get to know Vicky.. She'd like it too." he says. You smile and sit up slipping on your shirt and jeans with out the underwear. 

"I think I'm gonna try out that tub." you say.

"Sounds good. Take a nice soak. I'll call you, to say goodnight, make sure your doing ok." he says kissing your head. 

"Ok." you say. You walked him to the door. 

"Lock it behind me." he says. 

"Isn't it safe here?" you ask.

"Yes, but you can never be to careful. So I want it locked when your alone." he says. 

"Ok" you replied. 

"Promise?" He asks.

"Yes daddy, I promise." you say. 

"That''s my girl." He kisses you one more time and you shut the door as he heads down the hall. You look around the room. You felt like you were in a dream. How could so much happen in less than 24 hrs. But you were happy. Truly happy, something you hadn't been for a long long time.


	5. Rules must Apply

The tub was so relaxing you had to actually force yourself to get out of it. Once you were dressed you realized it was barely 1. Your stomach growled and since your fridge was bare you decided to run out and grab a bite to eat. Jimmy opened the lobby door for you. 

"Enjoying your new place miss y/ln?" He asked. 

"Sure am. Jimmy I'm kind of new to the area, where can I get a great ( fav lunch)? " you ask smiling. 

"That's easy. T&T has the best ( your fav), Make you feel like your in heaven. It's about 3 blocks North of here. Would you like me to call you a cab?" he asks. 

"No thanks, it's such a great day I think I will walk. See you." you say heading across the street. You side stepped a few few people taking in the scene and stores as you did. A little boutique Called Michelle's. The dress in the window caught your eye and you found yourself entering. The little bell rang signifying your arrival. An middle aged woman made her way from the back. 

"Hello. Can I help you find something?" She asked. 

"Wow from the outside I didn't realize how large your shop is." you say. 

"Why thank you dear. We pride ourselves on having something for every occasion. " She says "Now is there something you're interested in?" 

"That dress in the window is beautiful. You wouldn't happen to have it in ( your fav color) Would you?" You ask hopeful. 

"As a matter of fact I believe we do." She says she leaves and you browse around the store. You find some really pretty lingerie. Misha will love this. You think. The woman returns with the dress you had asked for. 

"Will this do?" she asks. 

"Perfect, thank you." you say smiling. You pay for the dress, lingerie and a few other items. Then make your way toward T&T. Once there you find a small corner table and set your bags down. The waitress comes to take your order. While you wait you pull your phone out of your purse only to find that it was dead. 

"Well Crap." You say. You push it back into your purse when someone steps up to the table. 

"Excuse me, are you y/n y/ln?" A young girl asks. You thought about telling her she was mistaken, but the look on her face was full of hope and excitment. 

"Yeah I am." You say. 

"Could I get a picture please?" She asks. You stand and happily take the selfie with her. The waitress brought you lunch but you barely had time to eat, as you realize she must have posted or tweeted or something, suddenly you had at least 12 or more people coming up to you for a piece of your time. You had the waitress box up your stuff and you hurried out before anyone else had a chance to arrive. On the way back you swung past the supermaket and grabbed a few items. By time you got back your arms were so loaded down you could barely move. Jimmy opened the door for you then took a few bags, offering to help you take your things up. You greatfully agreed. 

"I can get it from here Jimmy, Thank you so much." you say. He set his bags on the floor next to you and you handed him a tip. Carefully you unlocked the door and lugged your things inside. You stopped when you saw the 55 inch tv standing in front of you. 

"What the hell?" you ask you set your things down and cross the room to the tv. You smiled when you saw the sticky note on the screen. 

"Call me as soon as you get back." You smile and pick up the home line. You dialed Misha's cell. 

"Yeah?" he said not sounding to happy. 

"Hi daddy I'm home. Thank you so much for the tv." You say cheerfully. There was a moment of silence. 

"You are most welcome." he says finally. "I'm gonna come up so we can talk, if your not busy." he says

"Never to busy for you." you say. 

"Ok see you soon." he said before disconnecting. You remembered what he said about the door and hurried to lock it before turning to put your things away. 10 minutes later you heard the door unlock and Misha stepped inside. 

You ran to him and tossed your arms around him. 

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.." you said covering him with kisses. He smiled. 

"Your welcome, Cable guy will be here tomorrow to set you up." he says. You smile sweetly. 

"You are so going to spoil me." you tease. 

"That's my job." He says. 

"So where were you today?" he asked. You turned and headed into the kitchen as he followed. 

"I went shopping, I got some really great clothes, and food of course." you say laughing. " I stopped to eat too, but I wasn't able to finish it, Would you like some?" you ask. 

"No thank you," he says watching you as he takes a seat on the breakfast bar stool. He watches you as you warm up your food. 

"So um you had a good day?" he asks. 

"Yeah." you reply taking a bite. 

"Y/n we need to talk." he says. the tone of his voice makes you stop and eye him. 

"About?" She asks.

"About the fact that you just took off and were gone all day. I was worried about you." he said softly. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I kind of lost track of time." you admitted looking at him. He smiled sweetly. 

"I understand, it happens. It's just I tried to call you and your phone went to voice mail" he said. 

"Yeah, I didn't realize my battery was dead. Sorry." you say feeling guilty. He gave a small nod. 

"Well uh see here's the thing, Like I said I was really worried about you. There's been a lot of muggings here lately, and well you don't really know your way around yet, so I was thinking...." He paused a moment. " I would appreciate it if you would let me know where you were going, and how long you plan to be gone. Keep your phone charged and if your going to be late call me." he said. 

"Seriously?" you asked surprised. He looked at you sternly. 

"Yes, and unless someone is with you, I'd like you to be home by 10 pm." he says. Annoyance seared through you. 

"I am not a child Misha, I am capable of taking care of my self you know." you snap. 

"I know you're not a child, just for your safety I think it's best. For now anyway." he insists 

"Look, I appreciate every thing you have done for me, But a Curfew? Come the hell on!" you growl. He stood and calmly walked over to you, his blue eyes locked with yours and an intense chill went down your spine. 

"First, you need to watch you tone, 2nd, I am thinking of you. Do you know that I my self have been mugged here? It's a safe enough place to live, but at night all the crazies seem to come out. I don't want anything to happen to you. So Come 10 oclock I would like you to know you are safe inside this building." he says. 

"Were not even going to talk about this? Jesus Misha! This is insane!" you growl, "I can't believe this! You think just because you rent me this place, and we have a good time you can control me! Oh my God! What if I want to go to a late movie?! or A play?! or just for a freaking walk?! Seriously! you don't freaking own me!" you were ranting like a spoiled teenager and he just stood there letting you ramble. When you finally took a breath he ran his hand through his dark hair and sighed. You thought for a moment that he was going to kiss you, but instead he took you by the hand and lead you to one of the stools and sat you down gently. 

"I want you to sit here till this timer goes off and think about what I have said, Don't move, don't say a word. Just sit there." he told you. He turned on the small cooking timer and then walked away. You watched as he put the rest of your things away. He picked up your bag of clothes and then walked into your bed room. You were tempted to get up, to just leave. But something inside of you told you not to. You sat there just listening to the ticking of the timer. Misha came back but said nothing to you, it was almost as if you weren't even in the room. He picked up your phone and then left to your room, leaving you alone once again. But during that time you managed to calm yourself down. He really was looking out for you. You realized. He wasn't trying to be controlling, no there was something else to his rule, his request. Finally he came back and for the first time he spoke. 

"I'm just looking out for you y/n, And once you get over your pouting you'll realize that. Further more, No one owns you. I rented you this place because you needed to get the hell away from that asshole. And A good time? you make that sound like I don't give a flying flip about you. Shit, I told you I've had these feelings for you for a while now. I love you damn it. And I believe deep down you love me back, other wise you wouldn't have agreed to this arrangement." he said seriously. You looked at him confused, he loved you? 

He walked around behind you and nuzzled the back of your neck with his lips. You inhaled deeply of his cologne and closed your eyes in enjoyment. His hands gently made their way around you and cupped your breast. You gave a small moan. 

"Shh your times not up yet." he whispered you tried to calm your breathing, but your body was alive with his touch. His hands made their way under your shirt and softly rubbed against your stomach as he continued to kiss your neck. Suddenly the timer buzzed and he instantly pulled away. He spun you so that you were looking deep into his blue eyes. You wanted him, God how you wanted him. you couldn't seem to get enough of him for some reason, and that's when it hit you. You had been fighting feelings for him for a long time as well. 

"I Saw that dress you bought," he said with a smile. " I want you to go put it on, and then come down to my place. Supper will be ready in about 20 minutes so don't be late." he told you with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Wait. what?" you asked 

"I called Vicky, she insisted you come down and have supper at our place tonight." he tells you. 

"I can't.. It's too..." you fumbled over your words. 

"You have to, I already told the kids you were coming, and you know how much they love their aunt y/n." he said with a wink. 

"Besides, You Vicky and I, we have some things to talk about." he said with a smile. 

"Misha I can't." you whispered. 

"It's fine, really. If you get to uncomfortable you can leave. But it's like I said, I can't be in two places at once." he said kindly. 

"Ok so, to recap." He said standing straight up. 

"1.. you tell me when your going out, so I don't worry. 2, keep you phone charged, 3 call if your going to be late, 4 be in the building by 10 pm, and 5 put that beautiful dress on and be down at my place in 20 minutes." he gave you a sweet kiss on the forehead and then turned and left. You sat there a moment after he left. 

"How does he do that?" you ask as you get up and go put your new dress on.


End file.
